


Wind in his hair

by thevalesofanduin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: Poe Dameron, the boy with wind in his hair.





	Wind in his hair

**Author's Note:**

> hi all *waves* I’m new here in the Star Wars fandom, in love with Poe and just trying to get to know him a bit so have a short character study…

The day Poe is born, a storm with winds faster than ever before wages the Endor sky.

“It must be because the boy has wind in his hair,” one of the nurses says with a smile on her lips. “Just like his mother.”

Shara brushes a tender finger down her newborn's cheek, a proud yet tired smile on her lips. “Born to fly.”

 

\---

 

And Poe? Well, he lives up to those words.

The boy with wind in his hair that’s always running down hills, through fields as his black, unruly locks flock around his head like butterflies. He runs with outstretched arms and with his face tilted to the sun, a smile just as bright on his face.

The boy that sits in the force sensitive tree his parents planted near the house, climbing up its thick branches and sitting at the highest point even when it storms. _Especially_ when it storms and the wind cuts his face and carries his laughter around.

The boy that sits in his mother’s lap as she teaches him how to fly her RZ-1, with the cockpit roof slightly ajar as they fly slow and steady and the wind plays with his hair.

He is a happy child that loves to discover, running wild and carefree just like the wind itself.

Yet when he’s eight and his mother dies, it feels as if the wind has stopped. He doesn’t go rolling down hills anymore, doesn’t climb the tree anymore. Doesn’t fly anymore.

Instead, Poe sits in front of his mother’s RZ and clenches her helmet between the palms of his hands.

For three weeks Kes allows his son to grieve before he stands next to the boy and lets a hand fall atop black, unruly hair. “Come on, boy,” he says, his own voice tight and quivering. “Your Ma said you were born to fly. We shouldn’t let her down.”

Poe is a bit too old now, a bit too big with longer limbs and his father is at least half a size bigger than his mother. But they squeeze themselves into the pilot seat of the RZ-1 and they fly. Poe wearing his mother’s helmet, crying in his father’s lap and Kes’ hands shaking around the yoke.

But they fly and Poe grows up to be a pilot, _the best_ pilot.

Just like his mother would’ve wanted.

 

\---

 

But wind is not just wild and carefree.

Wind, when unleashed, is reckless and destructive. And Poe can be both of those things.

Loyal, yes, with a heart bigger than he wants and both those traits make him reckless. Dangerous. For he would sacrifice himself to save those he loves.

And when he can’t, _he hurts_. His wild, carefree wind that seems so much like a breeze in Spring turning into a cold, cutting storm as cold as Winter.

And on the nights where he feels no hope, when grief fills his heart and loss his mind he goes outside. Stands in the vast open space in front of their base with outstretched arms and his face tilted to the sky while the wind through his hair reminds him this is who he’s meant to be.

_Born to fly_ , his mother seems to whisper in the wind. _Don’t give up now_.

On those nights, Leia watches her protege from the shadows with sadness in her heart. Watches the young man who has become like a second son to her grief.

The boy born with wind in his hair, to help him carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://thevalesofanduin.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
